narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pass or Fail Three Trials Begin
Raido stood at the zenith of his life, with the aid of Kaname Soga Raido finally put an end to the madness of Fa' rao. Though the men even combined were not enough to kill the man they managed to seal him with an ancient juts, that ensured he would not be awakening for generations. Despite the exhilaration of this victory, Fa' rao's last imparted words bothered Raido more than anything. However despite his contentment with this new found peace, Raido soul longed for some action. "Yama". Raido said calmly. That training you told me about, the 3 stages of Hell is it still on the table. Raido inquired as he folded his arms waiting for his answer. "The offer is still valid, however Raido in your current condition, I doubt even your physique could withstand the wear and tear, of this regiment". "Perhaps we should wait until you are more accustom to your Rinnegan first. You only wield two of the six paths, and while you wield the more important ones your Outer Path is at 1/4 strength due to the fact you dont have all six". Yama said warning Raido of the implications. Most men would heed the advice, after Yama was a very powerful spirit and near omni-potent. He had a vast source of knowledge that spanned over the years, so he had a credible resume and when he spoke most men listened. Unfortunately Raido was far from most men, and where Yama saw struggle and adversity, Raido saw a challenge and a good time. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but you tell me that type of stuff and expect me to turn it down or be scared. All you did was tease me, and know I can't wait to get my hands dirty on this training". Raido said rubbing his hands together as he began to drool slightly. A deep sigh left the lips of Yama as for some reason he actually thought the defeat of Fa' rao and the implications, hell even the name of the training would mature him. Obviously Yama was once again wrong, and like always Raido didnt see the danger here, he saw the chance to adventure, explore get stronger and have fun while doing it. "Well the kid never loses his spark Ill credit him on the notion". Yama said as actually smiled for a change. In the months that Yama lived and thrived in Raido's soul he knew him better than anyone, the essence that made him unique. Raido was far different from anyone he met, both in a good way and bad way. Raido had surpassed all expectations, from being apart of the often blessed but cursed Uchiha lineage. Dealing with the Eye of hatred, known as the sharingan, and mastering it, never letting that power get a hold of him. Going through the Samsara realms and despite a few minor setbacks managed to become enlightened. Ascending from the curse of the Uchiha, the eye of emotion of the sharingan, and gaining true understanding in the form of the Rinnegan, and truly see the world. Being in Raido soul Yama could easily see the history of Raido, it was like an open book sitting in his face. everything from his days as a youth, to his days as the Dark Slayer. Yet hidden from prying eyes, even that of Yama's was the force that drove Raido. His desire, his motivation, his unrelenting drive to progress. These intangibles truly made Raido unique, not just as a warrior but as a person. Yama could tell that despite the Uchiha's flippant attitude, and comedic approach to life he was the right choice to unlock the Rinnegan. '' "Well since I can't convince you to change your mind, and your heart is set, were going to a sacred place on earth that only those with the blessed eyes of the Rinnegan can locate". Yama said impressed with Raido's drive "Now were talking". Raido said as goosebumps rode up and down ever muscle of his body, every fibner of his being. Just like everything else in his life Raido stood tall, looked the unknown in the eye unfazed with his usual confident glance. Chin up and chest high, he began his new journey. ''"The temple is called the Three Unwholesome Roots, or Three Great Poisons, hence the term three stages of hell. I wont lie to you Raido these task will be lethal, but I have my faith in your ability to succeed". You will need it more than ever. Yama said to himself. 3 Stages of Hell Much to Raido's surprise the temple was located in the Deillusional Forest of Harōgakure, and the Reaver Tree that stood before Raido was now in possession of a door, and there was a massive barrier that was erected over the entire forest. The effects no longer affected him, he was immune to the genjutsu of weather changes that plagued those who enter without proper requirements. "See Raido when you first came to enter, you had the sharingan, which was never allowed to enter into these sacred land, only one with the blessed eye could see the true image of this temple. Even when you tried youy Kamui trick you were denied, and your intangibilty technique you failed to pass through this threshold". Yama said remembering back when Raido attempted such access. As Raido walked toward the temple doors there was a message that was placed there. Only those with the enlighten eye shall pass the threshold, and take these set trials. With his enhanced vision of the Rinnegan he could see the barriers that acted as a shield that would prevent non- Rinnegan users to achieve any distance past the door. Although in terms of vision the sharingan, and byakugan far exceeds the Rinnegan in term of seeing through genjutsu, and coloring chakra, even full 360 vision. The Rinnegan itself has advantages over both eyes, and as Raido learned there was far more to the Rinnegan than the Six Paths and the power that came with it, there was a new world to be gained, new lessons to be taught and understood. A plethora of knowledge that awaited those who saw with their mind, and not just with their eyes. As Raido stepped into the darkness his Rinnegan glaring being the only present light in the room there he saw a symbol on the ground. it was an eye that had the tomoe of the sharingan, but the ripples of the rinnegan. Walk to the center of the pattern and mold chakra, from their your test will be begin, and you will be given you first trial. Yama said calmly. To which Raido followed suite. As Raido walked in the interior he saw the true design and beauty of his ancinet temple that despite its age, managed to retain its structure as it led to a smaller corrider that had three bright color switched and three even colored doors. "These three switchs open the doors to Task of confronting the three poisons in your life. Each switch deals with its pertaining poison. Once you walk through those doors, you are on your own" Raido. Yama said concerned but yet still confident in the Uchiha decision making. "No problem Ill handle it from here, Raido Said as he hit the green switch first and made his way toward the monolith sized door", Yama watched as it closed behind him. Trial of Attachment Raido found himself in a dark room, with symbols that glowed an ominous green glow as they danced around his head. As he walked further there was a symbol of a large eye on the floor with the concentirc cirles of the Rinnegan, to which there was a small seating space. It didn't take a genius to know that,s where Raido could begin the 1st of his three trials. His first test was the test of attachment. Raido himself wasn't sure what he felt attached to, he barely stayed home, was always gone and missing from months. "This is gonna be interesting to see which aspect of attachment I suffer form". Raido said as he sat down on the space. As he did the room began to spin and Raido closed his eyes as the trial was now underway. Raido opened his eyes and to his profound confusion he was in an open field tall grass which came to the cap of his knees. There was nothing in sight for what appeared to be miles. Nothing but vast open pass, and tall grass. The weather was exceptionally beautiful, as the shined void of any clouds to obstruct it's gaze. While Raido took time to enjoy the sight, he couldn't help but notice, this was no place he had seen in his travels. "Seems I forgot my map Yama, mind telling me where this is". Raido said as he looked around lost. "I cannot Raido, not yet, you must pass the first trial before anything become clear to you". Yama said as his voice boomed over the skies, yet he was no where in sight. "Your first trial is that of attachment, you must release yourself of the need of your material possessions, your emotions and lastly your ideals". "What"?? Raido said as he hoped this was not about his love for breakfast sandwiches. "Yama you better not be talking about my super secret recipe for my super secret ninja art succulent breakfast jutsu". Raido said as his eyes widened. Although Yama wanted to strangle Raido for his light remarks, he came to understand this is how Raido deals with stress. "NO Raido your sandwich is safe, you must rid yourself of your other ideals. For one your lust for combat, and your need to be in a chaotic area. You need to learn how to enjoy peace and become one with it. Too many times I have watched you become restless in times of peace and go looking for what you refer to as some action. You relish in conflict, and slightly benefit from it. Your blade as well, I understand it is an family heir, but you must remember it is but a physical aspect of this world, it promotes the very violence that you seek". Yama said as his voice boomed again. "Wait, Wha"t? Raido said. "You mean I cant fight anymore and I have to throw my sword away". Yama you said this would be hard, not unbearable. Raido said as he looked at his blade, the two had been side by side since he was 14, though it was given many names it was the only gift he really appreciated from his clan. The only reason he held some sort of high degree of the Uchiha. "No You must learn how to remember their truths, This is not to change who your are, but to remind you of the world around you and its truths. The idea is to learn and understand the lesson and remember it well. Too many times in the past those who wielded the power of the Rinnegan have lost their ideals and purpose, and they were left unchecked. Raido your premises on unlocking the Rinnegan was enlightenment. Your willingness to separate yourself, capacity and lust for knowledge". Yama said clearing up his statement Equally Impressed us to a point we allowed your body to become a vessel for the Rinnegan, you were given two paths as a test run to see your performance. To ensure you didnt become to powerful to soon , we placed the Six Paths Technique to you under immense watch to ensure you did not turn out to be evil. As Raido listened instead of taking offense to the fact Yama did not trust his intentions, the word "we" resonated in Raido s mind. "We? Yama there's only you so far what do you mean we". Raido said looking to inquire info. "Those who embody the realms, The Six Paths themselves. As you see I am but the spirit of Naraka, and Outer. I represent the Hellish aspect of the realms. I aslo represent the Outer Path as well". Yama said revealing the truth to Raido. As he said this Six figures appeared before Raido each taking a humanoid shape with a Rinnegan glowing from their eyes sockets. These are the spirits of the of the Six Realms or as you all ignorantly call them Six Paths. Yama said as the six made a circle around Raido. "Raido I am not sure if you are aware, but the Rinnegan is not just handed out to those who unite the bloodlines, it is delegated with a purpose. Which is why you have it. Fa' rao was powerful, but he is not the issue here, there is but one man who is an even greater threat than Fa' rao". Yama said as his shadow appeared as well. "There is? that man faced the Sage of the Six how can anyone be a bigger threat than him". Raido said utterly confused such a man existed. "All in time Raido and the time is not right as of now. However once you pass these trials and face your poison, you will be inducted into the Hall of Sages those who restore balance to the world. There must always be balance to the world." Yama said as he joined his brethern in the circle around Raido . Raido amounting confusion did not deter him from wanting more answers, and he was not afraid to pry further. So these three trials of poison when I pass them and release myself from my Dukkha what will happen? I just no longer sense my own dukkha right and I am freed of the posions?. Raido asked That and much more. Yama said your vessel will be inducted as the "Fourth of the Six Paths" His spirit is reborn in those who carry the Rinnegan, Madara Uchiha your ancestoral uncles Madara Uchiha was the Second of The Six Paths, Nagato Uzumaki, was the Third of the Six Paths. Should you Raido X formerly known as Raido Uchiha pass this test, not only will you be the first to pass this test but you shall become the Fourth of the Six Paths. Yama said as he began to raise his arms. The Other Spirits of the Six realms did the same, forming a circle around Raido. Raido was not one for being apart of something, he made it clear he didnt want to be the next nobody, he was himself, and that's all he wanted. However the first to pass this test, and his own Title, of Being the Fourth, sure it was him playing a small role to a greater role somewhere, but the part needed to be played. There was no man in this shinobi world with the resume to fit this description better than the Dark Slayer himself. Raido X Just Bring it. Raido said as he sat down in the circle and began to confront his poisons, just like he does any sitauation. Eye to eye head first. Two months came and left as Raido showed the capacity, to over come his possession, his blade, his lust for combat,a learned to truly enjoy peace. Even Raido had to admit how difficult it was to turn down a fight, realize eventurally he and his blade would part as he is required to pass it down, before his death, His lust for combat was perhaps the hardest test it took Raido several tries to understand how to just learn you do not need to to constantly be fighting to have fun, and cleanse one's spirit of these trouble some emotions. As the door opened and Raido stepped forward Yama and the other five spirits were there to point him to his next task, which was the purple switch. The poison know as aversion. "So if green was attachment, so if this one here". Raido said as he ran his fingers across the surface. For such old constructs the surface was incredibly smooth, showing now signs or aging nor rust. The next one is aversion, this will also be tough and easy, as when you unloclked the Rinnegan you went through similar to this. However this one is more indepth. Your feelings of aversion toward Fa' rao, your brother, family, and most importantly Otogakure, is what powers this poison Your ill content of Otogakure led you to savagely attack the village which is still in reconstruction. Now here it stands you need to learn to move past that. If you can conquer tha hatred that plagued your clan and you eyes, I have nothing but faith that you can easily pass this one, after all these events are from years ago. Yama said as the rest of the spirits began to close in on Raido. Come it is time to begin the trial, may the Sage look after you. The spirits said in unision, their voice in perfect sync, clearly they have been practicing their harmonization skills. Raido thought to make a comment about their great futre in a group singing, but he decided to keep it to himself, it would be just his luck they were a stoic and stern as Yama was. Trial of Aversion Raido pressed down on the switch, and immediately walked in to the room. Similar to the first room it had unique mark sand symbols all around it, and with the same seating spot in the middle. Already having danced this dance before Raido knew exactly what to do. As his mind was taken on a euphoric sense of hatred hit him like ton of bricks, the hate was so intense Raido could taste it, the dukkha was off the scale, and it was growing and quickly taking over Raido mind and soul. He attempted to purge himself of the hatred by fighting it it off, but it was as if it became more pissed and upset. As Raido opened his eyes, he saw a dark sky with clouds moving faster than normal. There was rain but no sunlight, just a dim gray lighting in the sky, that provided the areas, only light. That and Raido Rinnegan shining through the incumbent darkness. The ground was covered in Rocks and a rugged surface. Raido here you must confront your dissatisfaction, of your life. Your hatred for Otogakure, which is low but still living within you, The distaste you have with your own clan, the hate you have of the corruption of this world Fa' ra o explained to you. Yama said listing the things that were powering the poison within Raido's soul. Since Yama was living in Raido's soul he could easily tell what was bothering him, so there was no point in Raido trying to hide it, or anything from Yama. His souls was now a vessel that Yama shared within, so in a sense they could feel each other emotional state. Though both acted on logic, and made decisions based on that the two not completely emotionless, despite the bravado each showcased out in the open. Before Raido appeared two shadows one became who he was during the attack on Otogakure, his sharingan was glowing a blood red, and rage filled his eyes. The eyes of a slayer who demanded blood, and was determined to get it come hell or high water. The second shadow formed back to the time Raido first changed his name and his second attack on otogakure. His expression was perhaps the worst. He showed no empathy on his face, no rage nor hatred. His face was stale and emotionless. Not a smile nor a frown in sight. Raido X looked at who he called Alpha Raido and Beta Raido. Alpha Raido form Rage, and Berta of empathy. Though Raido is rather easy going and care free natured, he still possessed negative feelings about certain aspects of his past. Certain events within his past that managed to act as an anchor and even today weigh him down. After discussing with Yama where his poison was fueled from dealing with aversion Raido was not surprised. The first of it stemmed to back when he was a child. He had a strained relationship with his parents, often feeling neglected because they often village dedicated first and family second. Leaving Takenshi to tend to a young and confused Raido. Then there was Takenshi who was completely out of it by the time he and Raido met back up with each other, the once loving caring brother became savage enemies and battles as if they were complete strangers, Raido claiming victory. His moment of victory became a moment of weakness. Raido succumbed to the Curse of the Sharingan, and just like any other thought to save himself first. Then Mudro, Raido had taken away the kids father from him, and he was an orphan. His mother died at birth, and his fathers killer turned out to be Raido himself or the Dark Slayer as he was affectionally called for his blade. How often Raido often shown comfrot in being called that regardless of its incantation. Infamous as Raido was, there was always a different story told of the man know as Raido X, both for good and for bad, yet in the end Raido cared for himself and helped when he felt the time was right. Basically passing judgement to maintain what little he could control. This fallacy of a notion of creating balance, Raido based his life on walking the fine line of genius and insanity peace and Chaos. Now before him stood two entites based of his hatred of two different times. Knowing how he was Raido knew some how the old him would turn this into a joke. It was as if all the seeds he planted of his past had turned into the weeds of his future, sure he bandages the wounds and hid them from the light, but allowed them to fester in the dark with the premises of procrastination. Ill deal with it later echoed through Raido ears like a call in the distance. That distance was the years he put off of dealing with his own inner demons. The skeletons that lied in the closet of Raido now were rushing to get free and make it known they were far from gone, just buried under his playful banter. Raido X look as he reviewed the scenes of his life at the time was not a look of confidence as it usually was, but sorrow. He had done so much in those years but amounted to so little that this still managed to find a way to hitchhike its way onto his future. Unlike last time there is no way around it, only a way through it. Trial of Ignorance Perhaps Raido's most powerful source of poison, ignorance. Raido often times in his life has made a living by walking the line of good and evil. While he has made great decisions to which he did from the goodness of his heart, he made just as many selfish and arrogant decisions. While he believes this life style serves as his benefactor for decison making it hindered his growth the most. As Raido is compelled to live by the balance of the world, or adhere to the natural order we all follow. Meaning that Raido will do something charitable, while the decision after that will be one of chaos and selfishness. This balance Raido has worked so hard to adhere to has become the source of confusion of his soul. As even his souls is compelled to choose both rather than one. Raido's trial was about finding solitude and solace in his soul, he created turmoil based on his constant change of heart which often led to the stains left of his souls. Which in his final trial he had to clean. Raido was confronted with A version of Raido who acted and decided in a selfish manner, and a version of him who did not, and had to choose to which path his soul would take. With on decision and one choice. However the remaining key to conquering this poison would not lie just in his decision making, but his relentless pursuit of ascension, rather than try top better the image of the Uchiha, and give back to it knowledge and enlightenment, Raido moved forward to sever his ties with the Uchiha. Although Raido succeeded, in removing the chains that held him captive to the curse that binds all uchiha. Raido would never truly rid himself of a bloodstained past. Rather he would begin to denounce the clan and speak negatively about them, or just ignoring it as a whole. The source began with the name change from Uchiha to X. While the X symbolized the rise of a new man his joking disposition as to why it changed was told in so many different ways Raido lost sight of the truth. However it was not the true festering of this poison. The Roots of ignorance grew stronger when he became at his most enlightened. When his eyes broke free of the sharingan, and he truly saw the world around him. Through the eye of the sage. This convergence to a new eye and sight into a new world showed Raido the truth, no longer was he looking in the distance and gazing into smoke, now he saw the bigger picture. This led Raido to develop a superiority complex believing his eye set him apart from the Uchiha, only fueling his ignorance further. It wasn't until now Raido understood the mistake he made so many years ago, the seeds he had sown he would not reap double fold. It was a tough challenge to which Raido was virtually impossible, in six months he had to undo 24-26 years worth of false notions, ideals, and nindo, in order to see not only the world for what it was. IN this he would find the true Raido X, it was true Raido Uchiha was dead, however Raido X had the chance to go far, where he failed at first to truly ascend above the metaphysical that was around him and truly obtain enlightenment. Raido eventually showed true valor and knowledge in his last lession, and was allowed to leave. Clearing not only his mind, but his soul from the poison that binded his soul. True Rebirth Six months came and passed as Raido found himself free, of not only his source of dukkha, but rid himself of the trials that, had kept him away from the world for an extended point and time. As Raido stepped forth from the ancient temple and took a breath of the fresh air of the forest, nature and wildlifre around him filled his ear with noise. Their natural state of wonder and freedom was apparent as the air tasted differently to the former Uchiha. "AH how I missed the natural noise of the world and more importantly good ole sunlight". Raido X said as he sauntered forward to the barrier exit where he would need to do the seals to lift it reach. Dont rest now Raido, Yama said interrupting him, we have more to attend to, with your recent training your ability to sense dukkha should have improved to a level much closer than mine, and there is a group of dukkha that is exceptionally different. Yama said hoping Raido picked up the hint. A bit lost to this revelation, Raido sat down on the ground in order to get a better feel of this dukkha. Since Raido's ability was to sense passively he could sense the dukklha of anyone within a certain range of him passively . However when he focused he could sense dukkha of a much longer range, allowing him to zero in on their location, and teleport to them immediately. As Raido sat down to do so he felt a much stronger Dukhha, this one even had the same as Fa' rao's. which was a startling in it own pretense. NO way theres no way in hell, how is theere two distinct source of Fa' rao still lingering in the world. I killed everyone last person who was linked to Fa' rao in every way shape or form save for a few people. Raido X said as he stood back onhis feet. You did Yama said as he interjected. However Fa' rao had daughters, both known as the Twin Goddess. Each of them inherited a few of his skills, and natures. They were twins who given the ability to watch both the sky and the earth. In ntime the two had conflicts within each other, which led to the destruction of lands. It was their conflict that actually set off the issue between the Rikudo Sennin and Fa' rao. Yama said to clear up that mystery. So wait, your telling me that the issue Fa' rao brought up where a conflict arose when disciples from both sides were killed was by his daughters. Raido said just as amazed byt this answer. Basically, the greatest battle ever told was not even started by either men, their disciples made the mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and in the start of the battle between the daughters marked the beginning of the distrust between Fa' rao and the Sennin. Yama said as he ended the conversation. Well ill be damned, the two so called greatest men in history both fighting over a dispute that neither were responsible for. Fighting like children. Raido laughed as he sort of disrespected both the legends of the Sennin and Fa' rao , true to his flippant nature. Well then if these daughters are alive now, then I guess they are looking to rekindle over battles and finish what they started, well guess I better go invite myself and join in on this battle huh. Raido said as he clutched his katana, and placed it back on his hip. I don't recommend such as action, but since they are a serious threat if allowed to finish their battle, of near god like capabilites, we may need to get involved. Yama said in total agreement. Well looks like I have my ticket to the big dance, I better go get dressed for tonight I have a very big date with two women at the same time. Raido boasted in a rather humorous way as he began to journey on to the source of dukkha.